towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru
So, hab mir jetzt mal noch ein zweites Archiv angelegt... Ihr könnt also wieder drauflos schreiben xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 22:17, 13. Dez. 2009 (UTC) '''Cover Diskusion;-)' D'anke für das Lob, was die Schrift angeht, das kann ich dir nicht mal genau sagen. Ich meine das sie Odlcoloned Dekorativ heisst. Aber sicher bin ich mir jetzt nicht. D'''as Cover wird dem Thema der Geschichte gerecht, diese Tierköpfe bringen düstere Stimmung auf und diese Zettel spielen auf Labor an. '[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Gabriel Van]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Helsing']] (Admin) 18:24, 17. Dez. 2009 (UTC)' Bewertung Bitte bewerte mal Space Stories 29. Ist zwar noch nicht fertig, aber trotzdem. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| '''''The Legend goes on]] 10:15, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) 1300 wenn ich mich nicht irre, hab ich den 1300 artikel erstellt ^^ [[Benutzer:Toa Hagah Norik|'Telluris']] the [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa Hagah Norik|'glatorian']] 10:33, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Kann sein, ich guck gleich mal nach. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:40, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Fertig Space Stories 29 ist fertig. Wärst du bitte so nett, die Story in ihrer Gänze zu bewerten? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 10:36, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ja, gleich, einen Moment Geduld bitte. Ich hab vorher nämlich noch was anderes wichtiges zu erledigen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:41, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) So, also erstmal (etwas verspätet) die Anmerkung, dass ich "Space Stories 29" jetzt bewertet hab, Math. Und dann, und dies nur mal so als kleine Info, möchte ich sagen, dass ich heute nachmittag zwischen 14:30 und 15:30 höchstwahrscheinlich nicht on sein werde... Da is bei uns zu Hause nämlich (an diesem Tag nun schon zum zweiten Mal) Stromabschaltung. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 12:41, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Space Stories 30 Das Finale hat begonnen... (Nur als Info, falls du wissen willst, wie es ausgeht) [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 15:10, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hab bereits "reingeschnuppert": Bis jetzt ist die Story schon mal wirklich gut. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 20:59, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Es wird wahrscheinlich ne zeit dauern, bis ich fertig bin, da ich ein Kapitel an einem Tag schreibe, und das nicht jeden Tag. Übrigens: Was hältst du von der Idee eines "Weihnachtsrollenspiels"? Also so etwas wie das Gemeinschaftsrollenspiel. DA machen wir dann am 24. eine neue Seite auf, auf der dann alle anwesenden eine Weihnachtsfeier "zusammenschreiben". Was hältst du von der Idee? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 08:25, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Prinzipiell sag ich dazu nicht nein... Allerdings, und das darf, finde ich, auch durchaus angemerkt werden, macht ja schon beim "normalen" Rollenspiel kaum einer mit (ich schließ mich da jetzt übrigens nicht aus, also nicht, dass du denkst) Ob das beim Weihnachtsrollenspiel dann um so viel anders sein wird wage ich zu bezweifeln... Aber gut, wie gesagt, prinzipiell find ich die Idee gut, und ich werde sie auch gerne in der Sitenotice vermerken... Doch wir brauchen wenigstens zwei oder drei, besser aber noch mindestens vier Leute dazu - und die zu finden (dich und mich jetzt mal ausgeschlossen, da wir ja wahrscheinlich ohnehin mitmachen... oder?), denke ich, könnte mitunder problematisch werden. (Aber, du kannst ja mal rumfragen und ich, werd's wie gesagt, in der Sitenotice vermerken) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:42, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin auch schon dabei, "Bekannte" aus anderen Wikis einzuladen. Wenn die auch mitmachen, dann wird das mit Sicherheit gut. Ich werde dir gleich mal das genaue Konzept dieser Seite vorlegen, dann können wir daran noch herumtüfteln. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 08:51, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Mach das xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:53, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Konzept der Weihnachtsfeierseite *Allgemeines ** Es wird eine "Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction:"-Seite sein **Jeder anwesende Benutzer kann sie bearbeiten **Es können Geschenke in Form von Bildern, Links, Videos und besonderer Geschichten verteilt werden **Ein Weihnachtsbaum wird benötigt (Ein Bild eines toll geschmückten Weihnachtsbaumes) **Jeder kann mit jedem auf dieser Seite Gespräche führen **Man kann nur über die eigene Person schreiben *Wie man schreiben kann: **Waruru geht auf Skorpi zu und spricht ihn an: "Hallo..." Wenn du noch was zu ergänzen oder zu verändern hast, dann einfach dazuschreiben, mit einem Hinweis "Ergänzung von Waruru" [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 09:04, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Nein, nein, ich finde das alles passt hervorragend, so wie du's geschrieben hast. Allerdings sei mir dennoch die Frage erlaubt (das mit dem Weihnachtsbaumbild ist übrigens kein Problem - ich google nachhert gleich mal danach): Ist diese Seite dann so etwas wie ein Chat, bloß auf ToWFF-Ebene? Und wie meinst du das mit den "Geschenken": Kann man die einfach so reinstellen oder sollen die jemand speziellen überreicht werden? (So jetzt z. B. "Waruru schenkt Matoro20 die Geschichte vom "Inferno unterm Weihnachtsbaum") [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:13, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Klingt gut. Ist irgendwie wie ein kleines RPG. RC-Strakk 09:24, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC)RC-Strakk @Waruru: Also das "Inferno unterm Weihnachtsbaum" würd ich gerne lesen. Man schreibt das dann so: Matoro geht zu Waruru und übergibt ihm sein Geschenk: "Die Saga von der Weihnachtsgans, die vom Tisch wegflog und die Geschenke aufaß" Man könnte auch am Ende eine Große Weihnachtsgeschenkverteilung machen, aber das wäre etwas zu unpersönlich. Für dich denk ich mir was lustiges als Geschenk aus. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 09:28, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ach so, okay. Ich glaube, jetzt hab ich's verstanden. Gut, dann muss ich mir wohl jetzt mal was Gutes einfallen lassen, was ich dir und den Anderen schenken kann xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:31, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Soll ich die Seite schon mal erstellen und auf den großen Tag vorbereiten? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 09:36, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du gerne machen (wär ich dir sogar ehrlich dankbar für.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:37, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction:Weihnachtsfeier Schaus dir mal an. Ich lad jetzt ein Weihnachtsbaumbild hoch. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 09:50, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Wow, also bis hierhin sieht's doch schon mal richtig gut aus! (Wobei du mir das mit dem "Gänseessen" noch mal näher erläutern musst: Worum geht's da? Was macht man da... Also, außer virtuelles Geflügel verspeisen, mein ich xD Ist das auch so eine Art "Gesprächsrunde"?) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:00, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) So in etwa. Jeder kriegt einen "Tischnaber" zugewiesen, mit dem er sich dann unterhalten kann, da wir dann wieder etwas Ordnung reinbekommen. Wer die "Sitzordnung macht, das können wir ja dann morgen entscheiden. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 10:02, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab die Weihnachtsfeierseite noch mal bearbeitet und das Essen und den Weihnachtsbaum hinzugefügt. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 11:05, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Okay, danke dafür Math. (Und ich schau's mir natürlich gleich mal an xD) [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:09, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Auf BZP kann man den Comic "All that glitters" jetzt lesen. Der 2. Teil des Comics wird "and one will fall" heißen. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 11:20, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Was muss man denn für einen Waruru Award so machen? --[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Meister']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'des']] [[Bionicle Chronicles|'Dialem']] Hm, also man sollte möglichst nett zu mir sein xD (Lol, nee, Quatsch. Man sollte es halt vermeiden, mich mit irgendwelchen blöden Kommentaren oder sonstigem ständig auf die Palme zu bringen - und natürlich sollte man sich auch mit mir verstehen. Denn, wenn man einander nicht leiden kann, dann hilft auch der beste Award nichts) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:31, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ganz wichtig Ich habe jetzt angefangen mit 'The Legend of Bionicle. Ließ dir einfach mal das Intro durch. Wenn die Geschichte fertig ist, wirst du verstehen, warum ich Die Legende von Bionicle: Showdown auf Spherus Magna nie zuende geschrieben habe. [[User:Matoro20|'''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 16:27, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Okay, wird gemacht. [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:32, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Lies dir mal die neuen Zeilen von Die Kapitel des Lichts durch wenn du Lust hast. Ich will wissen ob sie zu kitschig sind. [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Ax']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'om']][[Die Kapitel des Lichts|'a']] Ist gut, mach ich. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 17:07, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Nur so als Hinweis: Wenn du mein Geschenk an dich finden solltest: Bitte nicht lesen, ja? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 07:43, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Natürlich nicht. Ich will mir ja schließlich nicht vorzeitig die Überraschung verderben xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 08:03, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Denkst du das Die Kapitel des Lichts alng genug ist um mit dem nächsten Epos zu beginnen? [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Ax']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'om']][[Die Kapitel des Lichts|'a']] Warte, ich schau gleich mal nach. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:00, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ja, ich denke 's ist jetzt lang genug. (Heißt das jetzt, dass ich dann nachher vielleicht gleich noch eine Bewertung schreiben kann?) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:05, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) kannst du machen... Und halte dich ja nicht zurück, denn ich bin sehr kritikfähig. [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Ax']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'om']][[Die Kapitel des Lichts|'a']] 14:16, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Keine Sorge, das werd ich nicht. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:20, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ok [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Ax']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'om']][[Die Kapitel des Lichts|'a']] 14:25, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Titanische Mächte siehs dir mal an wenn du Lust hast. [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Ax']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'om']][[Die Kapitel des Lichts|'a']] 16:47, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Jo, werd ich machen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 16:50, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :-) Frohe Weihnachten, Waruru [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 08:18, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten auch von mir "Schattenjäger" [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Ax']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'om']][[Die Kapitel des Lichts|'a']] 08:45, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Weihnachtsfeier Da ich am Nachmittag nicht da bin, könntest du bitte den Jahresrückblick machen? Such dir einfach aus der Neuigkeitenliste die wichtigsten Ereignisse raus und erzähl was dazu. Undführe vielleicht noch die MdMs auf und erzähl was zu ihnen. Das nur mal so als grobe Idee, was beim Jahresrückblick passieren soll. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 08:57, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Wir könnten auch Höhepunkte sowie Tiefpunkte mit einbeziehen [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'''Ax]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'om']][[Die Kapitel des Lichts|'a']] 09:01, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Gute Idee, Axoma. Waruru: Ich hab ein "Update" zu meinen kommenden Stories geschrieben. Steht in meinem Blog. Bitte kommentier das mal. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 09:19, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Achja: Die Weihnachtsfeier hat schon begonnen. WIllst du dich gleich in die Fete stürzen, oder auch noch deine Begrüßung vorher schreiben? [[User:Matoro20|'''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 09:22, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Öh, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht schreib ich vorher noch meine Begrüßungsrede... Und deinen Blog kommentier ich natürlich auch noch. [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:27, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Willst du zum Gänseessen rufen? Da reden wir dann einfach weiter, aber so kriegen wir halt die ABschnitte voll und nähern uns dem Jahresrückblick. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 09:51, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Okay, kann ich machen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:56, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Rückblick Nehmen wir die beiden letzten Punkte chronologisch: 6. DIe Ernennung meiner Wenigkeit zum Rollback 7. Die EInführung der blackstorys. Ich muss jetzt leider los, aber ich komme wieder. Ein frohes Fest noch und lass dich reich beschenken. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 10:38, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Danke, gleichfalls. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 10:41, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Weihnachtsfeier Teil 2 Ich schlage vor, wir lassen die Seite bis zum nächsten Dezember stehen und verschieben dann kurz vor Weihnachten den Inhalt in ein Archiv. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 12:36, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Jo, könn mer machen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:10, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hey Waruru für dich habe ich auch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk, ich muss sie per email schicken. Dürfte ich deine E-Mail Adresse haben damit ich dein Geschenk schicken kann? [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 14:27, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Klar darfst du das xD (gelöscht) Allerdings muss ich dir beichten, dass ich für dich leider noch kein Weihnachtsgeschenk habe... Ich arbeite daran, aber ich kann's dir frühestens heut Nacht oder aber morgen schicken. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:30, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Kein Problem. Hab vor kurzen Geschickt, sollte bald ankommen. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 15:08, 24. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Weihnachten Was hast du so an Geschenken bekommen? :-) [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 11:06, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Kannst du mir einen Moc bauen? [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Ax']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'om']][[Die Kapitel des Lichts|'a']] 14:27, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Sorry Leute, dass meine Antwort wohl ein wenig verspätet kommt, aber ich war heut nachmittag (und bin auch morgen) nicht da. Dies allerdings nurmehr am Rande - zu eueren Fragen: @ Math: Ich hab bekommen: Erst einmal den Kaxium (1 mal) und zwei mal Click. Dann noch, als neues "Haustier", eine Ziege (xD), einen Nasalhelm, eine gravierte Lanzenspitze (scharf), ein ambientetaugliches Zelt... und einen Haufen Kohle xD Oder, um es kurz und bündig zu sagen: Mal wieder viel mehr als ich eigentlich verdient hätte xD @ Axoma: Können tu ich schon... Du musst mir nur sagen wie er aussehen soll (also ob's mehr ein Toa oder ein Makuta oder oder oder sein soll), ob und welche Waffen er haben soll und welche Farbe. Und ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich ihn dir frühestens übermorgen bauen kann: Denn wie gesagt, morgen bin ich den ganzen Tag über nicht da. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:40, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) EInen Steinernen Wächter. Also ein bisschen größer als ein Toa. Ambesten breit und grau. Eine dicke Rüstung ist sowieso das wichtigste. Die Waffe ist einfach ein großer Beidhänder. denkst du, das du es hinkriegst? [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Ax']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'om']][[Die Kapitel des Lichts|'a']] Ja, ich denke schon, dass ich das hinbekommen könnte (auch wenn das mit dem reinen grau ein bisschen kompliziert werden könnte... Ginge denn zur Not auch schwarz-grau?) Und, welche Art von Geschicht/Maske soll dieser Wächter denn bekommen? Hast du da irgendwelche bestimmten Vorstellungen oder Wünsche? Oder ist das mehr oder weniger egal? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:07, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Meine Geschenke Nun: Ich habe einen Lego-Star-Wars Venator Class Destroyer bekommen, einen Leader Class Optimus Prime, ein Donald Duck Buch (Die Ducks von Sinnen. Eine Sammlung guter Stories), alle 5 Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis-Bände, den neuen 6. Band, ein weiteres Buch, ein Gutschein und Geld (was wahrscheinlich jeder hier bekommen hat) [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 09:01, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC)